


Failed Potions and Invisible Kissing

by that_is_not_a_good_idea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (Almost) EVeryone Is Gay, Angst, Anxiety, Contains swearing - Freeform, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley - Freeform, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I also didn't proof read this, I love Linny, It's an under rated ship, M/M, Minor Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, No Smut, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas - Freeform, Sorry if I don't post on time, back round ships are developed later on, drarry are sneaky, drarry fluff, everyone thinks Luna is mad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_is_not_a_good_idea/pseuds/that_is_not_a_good_idea
Summary: Luna makes a potion that goes wrong and has a unwanted effect on Ginny. And Drarry think they are funny.Or'Luna why are you kissing thin air?''I swear to god Draco I'm going to kill you''Stop fucking laughing'





	1. Introducing Luna

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best at writing but I couldn't resist writing for Linny. I also didn't proof read this..... Point out any mistakes please.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

She woke up, her face was stuck to the book she had been sleeping on. It wasn’t a very bad pillow though,Luna thought, as she closed her eyes again. She winced as the thing that forced her to wake up, her wand, prodded the girl again in an attempt to rise her. Groaning, Luna peeled her face from the pages. She rubbed her eyes and stared blearily at the page. The fuzzy letters and symbols slowly sharpened in the weak light from deep inside the library. CHARM TEST REVISION was written at the top of the page with a small doodle of a wand conjuring an even smaller Professor Flitwick into the air. He had a sketch of a pair of brown eyes and freckles scattered next to him. She smiled at that. The smile dropped from her lips as she comprehended the words next to it. With a glance to the dusty clock sandwiched between THE ORIGIN OF TIME and TIME, EXPLAINED FOR MUGGLES, BY MUGGLES, her face dropped into a small frown. Luna mentally kicked her self as she realised that the big exam was only three hours away. Normally, Luna adored how easily she could fall into sleep but now she cursed that because she only had three hours to cram in revision and lunch. 

 

***

 

Luna had been studying for an hour now and had stopped concentrating about 15 minutes ago. Her stomach protested as she turned the page. With a sigh the girl stood up and headed towards the lunch hall.

 

***

Luna sat down at the exam after a hurried lunch. The wooden chair creaked. The nervous and antsy- looking Hufflepuff sitting next to her jumped at the noise. The school still refused to update the wooden exam chairs to the more practical and conventional plastic that most other normal schools had. Luna winced as a splinter poked through her winter robes. There was a price to pay for being magic. “Turn over your papers please and start” 

A bored voice echoed from the front. Professor Flitwick hated the written exams. He found them boring and much proffered seeing the ‘children’s’ spells in action. But the curriculum was compulsory for a reason, unfortunately. Flitwick’s eyebrows forrowed as his eyes flicked over the pale blonde. She was staring into space and absentmindedlydoodling on her answer sheet. Her spare pen floated by the girl’s ear and was lazily poking her dangling earrings. The 'healing' crystals span and caught the early afternoon light, sending dazzling rainbows across the room. Flitwick knew it was unlikely Luna would start writing if left undisturbed so with a flick of his wrist a pen scribbled a note on a scrap of parchment lying on his desk. The note then folded its self into a small origami bird and fluttered over to her. It landed on her exam and if paper could look empathetic it certainly did. The bird then promptly flattened itself out in front of her. The note simply read 'Focus'. Luna, flustered, nodded and let her quill join in with the chorus of scratches of the others. 

 

***

 

Two hours and many sighs from bored, tired students later Flitwick’s voice rang out once more ‘Your time is up! Quills down please. I said quills down!’ A chewed, half broken quill wriggled its way out of Ron Weasley’s grasp and flew into the Professor’s hand. With a slightly disgusted glance towards the ginger (who had been made to retake the exams in his 8th year by an angry mother and a careers choice witch who proclaimed that he could never be a Auror with grades like that) he pocketed the quill and begun to dismiss the students row by row. Luna shot a (hopefully) encouraging smile towards him. Ron responded with a grimace and slumped his head on the desk.

All in all Luna felt quite happy with how the exam went but she felt sympathetic to the older boy. After all, everyone knows exactly how horrible not finishing on an exam is. Luna headed down to the lake after being dismissed by Professor. She had found that walking by the lake in the early evenings never failed to calm her post exam nerves. Even though Luna portrayed quite an care free eccentric figure, she still stressed over ‘trivial’ things like exams too. With a relieved sigh, Luna sat on the sandy stretch of land by the water. A little way down from her a group of Gryffindors were tickling a long tentacle that rose up from the otherwise mirror-like lake. Shouts of laughter drifted up in the soft evening breeze towards her. The tentacle had latched around an ankle and was dragging a tall scrawny boy into the lake, his friends doubling up with laughter around him. But the tentacle retracted as if it was burnt after an over enthusiastic friend shouted something about the boy enjoying this too much and that they knew he had a tentacle kink. This resided into a chase that seemed only half jokey and that Luna knew would end up in the infirmary. Her theory was proved to be correct when ‘kinky boy’ (as Luna had dubbed him in her mind) tripped over a pile of discarded bags and landed flat on his face. She half wondered if she should go over and hand them a healing crystal or something. But the Gryffindors would probably laugh at her so instead Luna opted to lying down and watching the sun set over the lake. 

 

The sun sent dazzling golden reflections over the water.

'It's beautiful isn't it' A voice murmured behind her. Luna turned her head and beamed at the softly smiling and unguarded face by her right shoulder. Ginny's hair lit up in the light and seemed to be flickering mesmerisingly almost like flames. Luna turned back round to look at the lake. 'Yeah. It really is very beautiful' She said.


	2. Hand Holding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and Ginny have a talk. And hold hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is out! I did this quickly so sorry if it's rushed. It is quite fluffy and mainly Linny but I will make the next chapter angstier(is that a word?) and focus on Drarry more.

Ginny rested her chin on Luna’s shoulder and sighed. The warm breath tickled her ear and sent shivers down the blonde’s spine. Luna felt warm all over at the close proximity and became suddenly hyper aware of what she was doing. _What am I meant to do with my hands? Why don’t people teach you this stuff. Should I fold them on my lap? No that’s too awkward… What do I normally do? Pockets! Thank God pockets exist._ Luna slipped her hands into her pockets with a relieved smile. There was something about Ginny that made Luna flustered to the point where even deciding how not to awkwardly place her hands was a struggle. Ginny’s voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

‘Are you cold? You’re all hunched over? Luna? Ouch.’

Luna, without warning, shot up into a posture that a ballet teacher would be proud of and in the process jolted Ginny’s chin off her shoulder. 

‘No, no. I’m fine. Just nervous I guess. From the test’ Luna spluttered. Her body felt cold and the ache in her chest had disappeared now that Ginny had backed off. It was probably just heart burn anyway, Luna had eaten her lunch really fast. To distract herself and Ginny from her unlikely and odd(er than normal) behaviour she asked Ginny about the test, relaxing as the red head jumped into a rant about a question on the worksheet that had ‘made no sense, to be honest. I mean we haven’t even learnt that yet. I wish I took Hermione up on her offer to go through the topic with her.’.

 

Small talk was something that Luna struggled with, she often tried to come up with interesting topics like Nargle’s or weirdly shaped Dirigible plum’s that have induced hearing properties. But alas, not many people were interested in such things. They preferred to talk mundanely about the weather or ask silly questions like ‘did you see the game last night, Krum scored a banger’ that required no answer except to listen to them waffle on. But talking with Ginny always came easily to Luna. They never ran out of things to talk about and Ginny (unlike _some_ people *cough*Draco*cough*) was always genuinely interested in what Luna had to say. Sometimes they didn’t talk at all and instead, opted to sit quietly doing their own thing and enjoying each others company. As they relaxed into friendly talk about how obvious Dean and Seamus were being (waking up in the same bed together is not a ‘just friends’ thing), Luna realised that being with Ginny was always the best bit of her day. A blush crawled up her neck at the thought. It was strangely intimate to think that someone else was the highlight of your day. Luna wondered if Ginny felt the same.

 

A little while later Ginny slipped her calloused, from too many splintered broomsticks, hand into Luna’s own. This had become almost a tradition. After a while of talking Ginny and Luna nearly always ended up hand in hand. This never failed to shoot jolts of warmth through Luna from the casual skinship. It started the night that they returned to Hogwarts after the war. Luna and Ginny were sitting in the Ravenclaw common room after Ginny had silently came through the door and sat next to her on the hearth.

‘Nightmare.’ 

‘Me too.’

These were the only words that they had spoken to each other for the entire night. Instead Luna had taken Ginny’s hand into her own and had willed courage and comfort into the simple gesture. They had awoken the next day to shouts of ‘Gryffindor in the common room! Is that allowed? Should I ask the prefect?’ from an over excited first year. They were still holding hands when they woke up. And both had sore necks from sleeping on the floor. As the term passed on, the almost nightly visits became more sparse and turned into a fun sleepover type event rather than a time to shed tears and grieve together.This hadn’t happened in a while but Luna didn’t really mind- she was still seeing a lot of Ginny, anyway. Hogwarts had granted an eighth year to the year above two they could catch up on the stuff they missed. This meant Luna and Ginny would graduate at the same time as their other, older, friends. Hogwarts had also mixed up lots more of the classes to abolish any remaining prejudice against the houses (mainly Slytherin) from the war. This meant that Ginny and Luna were in a lot of the same classes. They sat next together in charms and held each others hands under the desk. Professor Flitwick had caught them one dayand he sent them a funny little smile in their direction that seemed to mean something but neither girl could exactly work out what. 

 

A couple of days later, the seventh and eighth year had a gay sex ed talk that probably had nothing to do with them. Draco and Harry had received many pointed looks during it. Harry’s dark skin turned beetroot red and Draco snickered and made inappropriate gestures behind Professor Mcgonagall’s back much to the amusement of everyone else. She delivered the whole talk with a straight face and weary eyes. 

 

Ginny once again pulled Luna out of her thoughts with a gentle reprimand for not listening to her.

‘I said would you like to go to the party with me Luna’.

‘What party?’ Luna enquired.

With a roll of her eyes Ginny explained (probably for the third time - Luna couldn’t help it, she was nearly as bad as staying grounded and remembering as Neville) that the Slytherins were having a party and they were invited. Luna knew that the only reason the Slytherins (there weren’t really enough Slytherins after the war to call it a proper house) put up with them was Draco. He had immediately stopped bullying Luna after the war and had profusely apologised. He tried to include her as much as possible now and she actually enjoyed his company, albeit he still didn’t really _get_ her. 

 

Apparently this was going to be the ‘party of the year, Luna!’. The blonde agreed to it with a smile.

‘Great! It’s on Saturday, start of Christmas holidays! Are you still staying at Hogwarts Luna?’

‘Yes, I wouldn’t miss our last Christmas. It will be nice to see everyone together for one last holiday. Anyway, I will still see Dad for Christmas Day. Professor Slughorn invited him, I think he is rather attached. I wonder if he is gay?’

Ginny spluttered at this. 

‘Luna… You can’t say that - Slughorn being attracted to your father is your worst nightmare. It would be weird.’ Ginny visibly shuddered at this and Luna let out a soft laugh.

‘Actually, Luna I wanted to ask you something. Um…’

‘Go on.’ She encouraged gently. Luna could tell that this was something that she had wanted to get off her chest for a while. Ginny let out a breath and spoke.

‘I have this scar from when I was hit in the battle. It happened just after my brothers death. It goes from the base of my neck to the small of my back. It feels like a constant reminder of his death, Luna. And I want to wear this top for the party but I don’t want people to ask or stare. And I feel really bad even saying this but I want to get rid of it. Not permanently but just for the party. I don’t want to ask a teacher and you are the only one I feel could do it and I would feel comfortable doing it’ 

Luna listened quietly feeling a pang for Ginny as she talked quickly and awkwardly about this difficult time in her life.

‘Scars are what make us human, Ginny. They are beautiful.’

Ginny flushed looking to her hand, still joined with Luna’s’.

‘You are so _intense_ Luna. And I don’t want to get rid of it permanently anyway. I just want to cover it up. And muggle make up doesn’t work, I tried it.’

‘I know a spell’

‘Wait, really? Thank God! How does it work. Where did you even find it? I couldn’t find anything that was temporary.’

‘It’s a home recipe. My father made it.’

‘Oh God.’ Ginny whispered. This was her only hope but Luna’s fathers ‘recipes’ have a tendency to go seriously wrong.

‘Don’t worry this one works. I think…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try and get another chapter out by the weekend but I can't promise anything.  
> :) I am really enjoying writing my first fic! :)


	3. Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oblivious girls in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait and short chapter.

It was a week from the start of the Christmas holidays and Hogwarts was in full swing of the festive spirit. Candles floated around the Great Hall, softly lighting the room and giving it a cosy ambiance. The five enormous Christmas trees were laden with baubles of all varieties. The tree behind the high table was the biggest and most spectacular of all. It was topped with a shining star, so bright that it hurt your eyes to look at. It was rumoured among the students (namely Hufflepuffs) that Aurora Sinistra (the astronomy teacher) had plucked it down from the sky and placed it on the tree.

 

Hermione had rolled her eyes at this rumour and had tried to explain to anyone that would listen that stars weren’t the same size as a tree decoration, but in fact the _smallest_ star that Scientists have found is only just smaller than Saturn and 600 light years away from earth. It also only just maintains enough mass to enable the fusion of hydrogen into helium in its core and is barely is able to stay a star because of that. If its mass was any smaller EBLM J0555–57Ab would become a brown dwarf (which are too small to be stars and too large to be planets). So therefore, the decoration would at smallest be _just_ under 58,232 km (the radius of Saturn). Hermione would then pull out a print (she was very well prepared) and start talking about wizards misperceptions of stars and planets.

(i tried to include a diagram but couldn't so just look it up if you care)

The four dining tables were draped in festive clothes - each one unique to the house. As an attempt to modernise the school each house had been given some old CD players, an early Christmas gift from the staff. The muggle born were suddenly the most popular in the school for a week (as they were the only ones who could use them) and in the evenings faint trickles of MCR could be heard coming from the Slytherin basement (*cough* emos *cough*). Everyone, especially the teachers, was looking forward to the Christmas holidays.

 

The current trend seemed to be a nifty little spell that would conjure magic mistletoe out of nowhere and force the unlucky victims standing underneath to kiss. Luna had already watched Ginny being magically propelled to kiss Dean as a very disgruntled Seamus stood by (this had caused the two boys to not talk to each other for a couple of days until they were found doing something in the Gryffindor dormitory). The kiss had made her feel something that she hadn’t felt since she was a small and insecure first year. It turned her stomach and made her feel both queasy and skittish. This strange feeling made her feel angry towards Dean and she found herself being more protective of Ginny. Luna had brushed the churning in her stomach off - thinking she was just having a bad day and didn’t think of it again.

 

Luna woke up that morning feeling delirious with happiness. It took her awhile to work out why but she realised the reason as soon as she passed the calendar that hung on the door of her dorm. She was excited to start working on the potion with Ginny. As the thing took a week to make and simmer they had agreed start work on it today. The date was circled in a silvery blue. Ginny had gifted the pot of ink to her on Luna’s birthday along with a silver tipped quill that had a soft bluish glow. The gift was perfect, subtly beautiful in all the ways Luna loved. Ginny had handed it to her saying that she saw it in Diagon Alley and it had reminded her of Luna. This happened shortly after Ginny had broken up with Harry, after the two mutually decided it wasn’t going to work (mainly because Harry was gay). Luna remembers blushing as she graciously accepted the carefully wrapped gift. The thought still made butterflies flutter in her stomach.

 

***

 

Ginny smiled at Luna as the blonde entered the Great Hall. She beamed back and Ginny was hit with the image of Luna’s silvery moonlike magic that she radiated. When she was like that Ginny always felt an uncontrollable urge to kiss her. But platonically, of course. _Can kisses be platonic? I mean… I wouldn’t go up to Hermione and kiss her…would I?_ That might be to do with the fact that Pansy and Ron would probably kill me though.

 

Hermione plonked herself down next to her and without thinking Ginny blurted out ‘What would you do if I kissed you? In a platonic way?’ Before Hermione could answer however, a distinctive voice shrieked from the Slytherin table. ‘BACK AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND YOU LITTLE PUNK. I’LL RIP YOUR PRETTY LITTLE FACE TO SHREDS IF YOU SO MUCH AS TOUCH HER. I’M COMING OVER.’ Hermione laughed at this. The sight of a normally cool and collected Pansy storming over, her perfectly styled hair almost sticking up on end almost made Ginny start laughing to. She turned to Ginny. ‘This is about Luna isn’t it’ Ginny spluttered out a frantic excuse about just wondering about boundaries before Pansy was there. She loomed intimidatingly over the ginger and breathed down her neck. The hot breath tickled Luna’s ear and she was oddly reminded of an angry horse. Then before she could stop laughing she stopped that thought right there. ‘It’s ok Pans’ Ginny isn’t going to kiss me. She might kiss Luna though.’ Ginny decided that this was enough and decided to get up and leave before they said another ridiculous lie. Hell, they might even say that Ginny likes Luna… _as if_. Pansy visibly softened at this and lent down to press a chaste kiss to Hermione’s lips. It made Ginny feel dizzy how quickly Pansy could change her demeanour. It reminded her of Luna, who could go to ethereal faerie to dorky pixie like the flip of a switch.

 

***

 

Later that day, Ginny slumped down next to Luna at the library and sent her her signature smirk. ‘Alright, lets get going’ she said, almost drowned out by the sound of Luna’s Dad’s massive homemade spell book being flicked open. The text was mostly split up into three different styles of handwriting and Luna smiled sadly at a page filled with beautiful cursive before giggling at a sketch of a pixie stealing a gnomes hat. Ginny didn’t have to ask who wrote that page. Luna didn’t talk much of her mother but when she did she never failed to mention that her mothers drawings inspired her love for art. ‘Ah, here it is. The spell: Goodbye, see you tomorrow!’ ‘That’s a little ambiguous, Luna’ Ginny said nervously. ‘Oh, its ok. Mum always hated formal titles of spells. She made this one for me actually. We always used to write them together.’ ‘Oh no’. Ginny slumped her head down on the desk despairingly. The sudden movement sent a cloud of dust up off the book. The dust made her give off a cute, feminine (read: obnoxiously loud) sneeze. The sneeze made the librarian look up in disgust and start muttering about children defiling books. Luna turned to look at her and giggled. Ginny knew she was in a good mood but Luna she seemed really happy. Ginny liked it when Luna was happy. It had broken her heart when Luna became sad after the war. But, finally she seemed to be back to her ‘normal’ self. In the dim light of the library, next to thousands of dusty books, Ginny decided there and then that as long as Luna was happy she would be too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not able to post for a couple of weeks but I hope you enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> <3


	4. Glasses and anxiety (the two go hand in hand)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco has anxiety and Luna has glasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote a lot more than I thought I would.... Because I've had no internet I've been writing this in Notes on my phone. This chapter starts off with Drarry fluff and if it isn't really your ship then you can skip it. It ends with ***   
> It contains some plot that might come in later though. 
> 
> This chapter contains some description of blood and death (no one dies) so if you don't really like that then I guess this is a trigger warning (it isn't that bad- just in case). Also contains anxiety.  
> This chapter is kind of weird and emo at the beginning idk. 
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Draco emerged from the shadows of the dusty staircase and strolled calmly towards The Fat Lady, a hand in one pocket and looking the definition of trouble. With a quick glance about him, he sharply rapped his pale knuckles once on her gilded oval frame.

With a world weary sigh, the plump woman opened one reluctant eye. The other twitched slightly in irritation. The lady yawned and gave him a eye roll that Pansy would be proud of. She swung open the entrance to the Gryffindor common room with a lazy creak, no password needed. The lady had given up asking him for it after Harry had told her that he was always welcome. She had always had a soft spot for Harry, this was probably the only thing that Draco and the painting would ever agree on.

Draco pretended he didn't hear the cheerful 'wear protection' as he slipped through the hole in a   
way that suggested he had done it a hundred times before (he had).   
As confident and prepared as Draco was, he wasn't expecting to trip over a body that was lying on the floor inside the doorway. Said body grumbled a bit and rolled from under him, breathing breath that smelled like mornings before coffee and stale beer into his face. Draco's heart thudded and images of himself tripping over bodies lying on stained, wooden floors came swirling back to him.   
He leant his head against the cool, plastered wall and tried to slow his quick breathing. Draco closed his darting eyes but visions of splattered blood and faces drained and dying were imprinted on the inside of his eyelids. He heard the body on the floor get up and stumble up the steps to the dorms but he daren't look up. A lingering stench of rotten flesh filled his nostrils, the memories so strong that he felt as if he were there. He remembered walking through corridors streaked with blood, helping clear up bodies and flesh as punishment for being his father's son. He remembered the war as well. Flashing lights zoomed past him and hit his peers. A year seven boy, who had snuck in to help fight slumped on him as he was hit by a green spell. Draco hadn't even stopped, his mind was preoccupied with Harry. Nausea filled his gut and climbed up his throat as he thought of the pain inflicted, pain that was inflicted by his family - his family that as hard as he tried not to, still loved.

  
Guilt, sharper and more pungent than rotting flesh, clouded his mind. All thoughts of seeing Harry were forgotten. They were replaced with repulse for himself and what he did. He curled up in a ball in the floor. The carpet scratched his face slightly and he felt it moisten underneath him with each broken breath. Draco's father's voice pounded relentlessly into his brain. Each syllable felt like a stab. The voice told him he was pathetic and that he was abnormal, a shame and dishonour to the Malfoy name. All rational thoughts fled his brain. All he could do was remember. Draco's breathing sped up and the floor rocked underneath him. He felt bodies slump over him, corpses draping themselves on his back and scratching him with yellowed and rotten fingernails. They breathed down his neck and whispered dying words in his ear. Faces of people killed in the battle swam into his mind. Draco's guilt felt insurmountable now and thoughts of _what if_  drilled into him. The corpses were letting out horrible, shuddering sobs, or maybe that was him. 

He distantly wondered what someone would think if they came across him, a Slytherin eighth year lying curled into a ball on the floor, but that thought quickly became: What If They Were Scared Of Him? This was Draco's greatest fear, that everyone would hate him... or worse - run from him. Just like they did after the war. Just like they did to his father. Just like everyone did. Everyone except-

'Draco?' Harry's voice broke through the wall that he had made by his thoughts. Concern and sleep lay thick in his voice and, with out another word, Harry lay down on the floor next to him and enveloped Draco in his arms. He let him cry into his shoulder. The boy's strong but lean arms held Draco tight and made him feel small but safe. The burning ache of shame and fear subsided a little in Harry's embrace.

Later, when Draco had calmed down and stopped crying, he realised that finally he had found his home. After years of never feeling completely safe or at ease, he had finally found his place - and it was right there. Held in his boyfriend's arms and falling asleep on the Gryffindor carpet, Draco looked into Harry's green eyes and said 'I love you' for the first time. 

  
***

It was the middle of the night and Luna was the only girl in her dorm to not be asleep. She was lying on her bed with Ginny. They were touching sides from head to toe and silence settled comfortably between them, broken only by the occasional rustle of the spell book's pages. The girls had decided to work on the potion in the night as they had spent too much time in the free time they had today talking about the evolution of mermaids (Luna thinks they came from a weird crossbreed of a shark and a human but Ginny started wondering out loud about the anatomy of that so she dropped the theory quick). It was hard to get anything done when they could (and did) talk for hours about everything and anything.

As the two lay on Luna's bed, with a silencing charm muffling their quiet voices, they wrote lists and notes about the potion and its ingredients.  
'I think it is going to be fairly easy to get most of the ingredients as we can just ask Slughorn, he is pretty chill about the older years making potions in their spare time. The only thing that might prove difficult is the Shy Vine because that is only in Greenhouse 3 and it rarely even comes out at night. Oh, it says here in the margin that if you sing to them they tend to calm down and let you take a couple of leaves before hiding again. We could always ask Neville to do it, he's good at this kind of thing.' Luna hummed in response and went back to attempting to decipher what the last line meant. Written on the yellowed pages was: Finally, the little one will disappear!But don't worry, you will see the moon again in six hours.  
This line puzzled Luna as the spell was clearly not about making the moon disappear and this was the only time it was mentioned in the instructions.

The thought dropped from her mind, however, when she remembered a piece of information that she probably should of said sooner. Oh well, better now then never. Luna turned to face Ginny, she was so close that she could see every individual gold fleck in Ginny's brown eyes.   
'Slughorn will probably not let us get all the ingredients when he works out what we are making. So maybe we will have to steal some of them? I've never stolen anything before but I think now is a great time to start. Have you ever stolen anything Ginny? You seem quite.. thefty'   
Ginny ignored Luna's strange antics and skipped straight to questioning the first comment. She sat up and looked down at Luna.  
Through gritted teeth, Ginny asked sweetly 'What do you mean he won't let us get the ingredients when he finds out what we are making? Is there something you haven't told me, Luna?'   
'I just forgot to tell you that this potion was banned about 13 years ago. But that just makes everything more exciting! Like in those muggle fan fictions Harry showed me - they always had to sneak around at night and that just heightened excitement and angst but I guess it also heightened- Ginny are you alright?'

Ginny was not alright. She was banging her head against the pillow and groaning in exasperation.  
'I should have never agreed to this. I should just wear a top with a high back. It isn't a big deal.' But it was a big deal. It was more than just a scar, it was a constant reminder of her brothers death. Luna still didn't know the full story but Ginny didn't want to tell her just yet.  
Luna felt a flush rising up her neck as a particularly large groan came out of Ginny. She was suddenly incredibly thankful of the muffling spell that she had casted as a considerate afterthought. Luna didn't want people to think that they were... She became very aware of her proximity to Ginny and shifted back a bit. Her back pressed against the raised edge of the bedside table. Luna lay on her side and watched Ginny, her lip was caught between her teeth and she was worrying it nervously.

Ginny stopped whining and looked up at her with doleful eyes. She pressed her fingers against her temple and sighed. Her eyes had dark circles around them and her shoulders hunched over.  
'I just wanted a potion I could drink every so often so no one would ask... But I did NOT want to do something illegal. My mother would kill me if she found out that I made a banned potion and she is already in a awful mood because Christmas is coming up. She said it was fine staying here for the holidays but I know she's missing-' Ginny gulped and scrunched her eyes up in an attempt to stop the prickling feeling that meant tears were near.  
Luna took Ginny's hand and used the other to stroke through her red hair. Ginny melted into her touch and the creases in her forehead smoothed out. Luna knew that Ginny wanted this potion a lot but she was also carrying unhealthy amounts of guilt.  
'It's ok Ginny- it wasn't a high profile ban, I think. It is really unlikely that anyone at the school would know. And if they do they won't expect us to know. We can always buy some of the ingredients elsewhere if you are worried about stealing or Slughorn finding out. And you're seeing your mother on Christmas Day anyway. She wants you to have fun Gin.'   
Ginny blinked owlishly at this surprisingly rational thinking from Luna.   
'I guess you're right' she said slowly.   
Luna sat up and carelessly yanked out a pair of old glasses from her bedside table. She picked up a book and leant against the headboard. The rectangular specs were glittery and a purplish blue - they probably came from Luna's glitter phase that ended about six years ago. Ginny stared at them.  
'I didn't know you had glasses.'  
'I don't wear them often - they don't really suit me.'   
Ginny winced at this. Luna wasn't normally bothered about her appearance but sometimes people she respected would say something mean and Ginny would find the item of clothing or accessory, that was commented on, under a pile of junk on Luna's bedside table. This was most likely one of those rare occasions. They weren't very sophisticated, after all. But neither was Luna.

Nevertheless, as Ginny found herself studying Luna's face, she realised that she actually really liked them. They gave Luna a cute, pretty look and made her regain some of her old, adorable, childish charm. Ginny liked them - a lot. She found herself unable to look away and had an inexplicable desire to push them up Luna's nose, from where they had slipped down the slightly. In books Ginny had never been able to comprehend how a character putting on glasses made such a difference but it really did.

Luna could feel Ginny's gaze burning her skin and she felt the tips of her ears go pink.   
The pink eared girl looked up from her book at Ginny, who then averted her eyes and (very badly) tried to make it seem as if she wasn't staring.   
'Do you not like them?'  
'Yes..I mean no.. No...I really like them, Luna.'  
Luna smirked, it wasn't often that she got to witness Ginny being flustered and she ~~loved~~ ~~~~liked the blush that crawled up her freckled face. Ginny hated it.  
'You should wear them more often. They suit you.'   
Luna murmured a thank you and got back to work, Ginny already back to her confident and assertive self.

Ginny felt herself slip slowly into sleep as she reread the same line for the 15th time. The words were fuzzy and seemed to swim relentlessly around the page, no matter how hard she tried to chase them. Ginny fought the pull and sat up, blearily pawing at her eyes. Luna was already fast asleep, slumped over a book with her glasses still on. Ginny pulled the blanket over Luna, tucked her in and carefully took the glasses off her peaceful face. It struck her how young Luna looked with her wise eyes closed. Ginny sat back down on the quilted blue sheets and started to pack away but, before she could fight her exhaustion anymore, she fell into a deep sleep.

Ginny woke up in the morning curled into Luna's side, their work forgotten around them. Subconsciously, Luna pulled Ginny closer in her sleep. Or, maybe it was a conscious decision, either way Ginny did not mind at all. In fact, she rather liked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I might not upload for a week or so but stay posted.


	5. Greenhouse 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find the shy vine.
> 
> And Ginny messes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjooooy 
> 
> i am working on other (non Linny) fics at the moment as well but this is my top priority.

The large translucent doors slid smoothly open, letting humid, hot air smother them. Luna quietly stepped over the threshold and looked up at her namesake, the only source of light in Greenhouse 3. The moon was full tonight. The girls were lucky, the trip was timed perfectly. Shy Vine hardly came out of its pot but it's delicate, see through leaves fed on the full moons light. The silver light reflected off a large reflective mirror, in front of it lay a coral pink flower. The flower resembled a cross between a petunia and a begonia, on long green leaf was stroking its reflection. A baby blue label on the bejewelled pot read: VAINIUS FLORA. DO NOT TAKE AWAY MIRROR - WILL SPIT AT YOU. HIGHLY VENOMOUS SALIVA

Ginny sidestepped Luna, away from the conceited flower, and very nearly knocked over a teetering plant pot that was filled with black seeds. Luna righted the pot and pushed it back, away from the edge. The seeds looked as though they were made of oil, iridescent rainbow swirls ornamented their flat surfaces. A grubby, yellowed label on the side read: EGYPTIAN MYSTERY PODS. Luna peered inside curiously, they omitted a strange, heavy, sweet smell that lay thick in the humid air.

A snaking vine, covered in lethal spines, curled round a lock of Ginny's hair. She smacked it away with a pair of dragon hide gardening gloves. It recoiled and slithered back to a high wooden trellis that was propped against a wall.

Luna nervously patted her pocket, the keys gave a soft, reassuring jangle in response. Neville had given his set to her last night, she had ignored his questioning and only told him that she needed them to help Ginny. He had given her a _look_ complete with raised eyebrows at this comment. Luna had then quickly and graciously taken the keys and started talking about the latest edition of The Quibbler to avoid suspicion. People seemed constantly to be giving her knowing looks lately but Luna could never work out their meaning. Another puzzle she would have to work out later.

Ginny wordlessly pointed to a dark corner of the Greenhouse, it was cordoned off by a Japanese screen. Luna had causally mentioned to Neville that she was interested in the Shy Vine and he had excitedly told Luna that the vines liked to be reminded of their native country and that the privacy of Japanese screens also appealed to the introverted organisms. He told her all about their habits and how the rest of his 8th year class had worked hard to put them in a environment that they were comfortable in. He was completely oblivious to the true reason Luna had asked. Though, Luna had to admit it was pretty interesting. The subject of plant sentience in the Wizarding World was something she had often wondered about.

Luna walked soundlessly over to where Ginny was pointing to, fast at her heels. Luna stretched out a hand and started to pull back the screen when she heard footsteps echo in the distance. Luna froze in horror and turned to Ginny, her face ashen, somehow paler than it was before.

Ginny mouthed something that looked a lot like a long stream of expletives and yanked Luna behind the screen after her. The glass wall felt like ice against Luna’s neck. It was a tight fit and she could feel Ginny's breath on her neck as they huddled close to the wall. Her heart raced and she worried that Ginny would be able to hear it. Every place that Ginny was touching her felt like fire, she presumed it was because of the heat of the room and their combined body heat. Ginny's fingers closed around Luna's and grounded her. The footsteps sounded as though they were coming nearer and Luna ~~very very consciously~~ subconsciously pressed closer to Ginny. She observed the shadows behind the semi translucent screen. The plants and vines swayed behind the screen and the dancing shadows looked like monsters.

As the footsteps approached, Luna could hear a faint muttering. Ginny's face blanched and her eyes widened. 'Filch'  Sure enough, as the caretaker approached, Luna could hear the tell tale rasp of his dusty voice. She heard him stop outside the door and Luna racked her brains to remember if she had closed it. Ginny must have been thinking the same thing as her eyes widened even more. She resembled a ginger bunny, caught in the headlights. Her teeth were worrying her bottom lip, Luna looked away and swallowed. She felt goosebumps crawl over her skin. _I’m just scared, thats all._

Luna held her breath and closed her eyes tightly, praying that he would pass by and that she could get out of this tiny space. Thankfully, one of them must have remembered to close it because, with a sad sniff, Filch passed the Greenhouse, without so much as shining a light inside.

When his footsteps had faded away the girls let out a synchronised sigh of relief. Luna's heart was still racing, even though the danger had passed. Luna stepped reluctantly back from Ginny and smiled. 'That was rather anticlimactic. He sounded sad.’ Luna said. ‘Maybe Madame. Pince broke up with him. I've always felt a little sorry for Filch, he always sounds so melancholy and lonely.' Ginny gave a ladylike snort at that. 'Serves him right. I think you're the only person at this school who feels bad for him, Luna'

Ginny found Luna's ability to forgive endearing but it could be dangerous, nevertheless it was a quality that Ginny envied. She realised that she said that aloud when Luna flushed, red blush staining her jaw.  Ginny averted her eyes in embarrassment and looked up and away from Luna. She felt all awkwardness fade away and her jaw drop open when she saw the sight around her.

She ignored the heat of Luna’s stare on her skin and focused on the spectacle surrounding her. Trailing all over the corrugated paper screen and tinted glass wall was the fabled Shy Vine. The shuddering leaves were so fragile they looked as if they would crumble under her touch.

You know when leaves turn brown and skeletal in the Autumn and then freeze in the winter, creating beautiful, silver frames that are somehow more stunning and precious than the fresh unfurling leaves in Spring? Yeah, that is what these looked like. ***pats self on back for ridiculously detailed metaphor***

Luna, confused and still a little flustered, followed Ginny's gaze, trying to find the source of her wonder. She soon realised why she looked so blown away when her gaze fell upon the quiet beauty of the Shy Vine. The plant hasn't got its name from nothing, the leaves seemed to radiate nervous energy. They were fluttering and pressing against the walls and glass roof.  They reminded Luna of fragile butterfly wings, trembling in a chilly breeze.

Luna knew that they would never be able to get any of the leaves off the plant without hurting it or scaring it away and, for some reason, Luna really wanted to willingly be gifted the leaves. She absentmindedly glanced down at the CONSENT IS NOT JUST FOR MUGGLES badge that Ginny wore proudly on her bag strap.

With a deep breath, Luna began to softly sing. It was a haunting tune, of sadness and giving up, but a beautiful one nevertheless. It brought back memories of her father singing to her after the accident. Her chest ached with the buried memories.

The leaves stopped shaking and seemed as if to wake from a bad dream. They relaxed and swayed in time to the lilting melody. The majority of the plant stayed close to the walls but the tendrils had unfurled a little.  To Luna's surprise, Ginny seemed to know the tune and started to sing with her. Her voice wasn't as gentle as Luna's but the vines seemed to enjoy the spontaneous duet. Luna attempted a harmony, expecting them to rise and fall effortlessly with each other. The 'harmony' didn't work out so well but the leaves didn't seem to mind. 

When Ginny forgot the words she sang different ones (explicitly rude and inappropriate) that made Luna turn purple with the strain of not snorting pigishly. After one particularly innuendo filled line that ended with a muttered 'that's what she said', the leaves started to flutter and shake once more, but this time they gave the impression of laughing. 

One brave tendril unfurled in front of Luna and waved its three large swaying leaves in her face. The vine dipped and rose, as if it were bowing and offering a present. Luna held out one hand and as she sung 'she gave him her life as a gift and lay down before him' (Ginny replaced 'life' with something a bit NSFW) the three leaves floated down from the tendril into her palm. They were startling cool. 

Luna had all the ingredients now. This would make 12 vials, enough to last Ginny her life time.  Luna still didn't quite understand why Ginny wanted the forbidden spell this much but she was willing to do anything for her best friend.

Meanwhile, Ginny was staring at Luna, the vines had encircled her head and she looked like a beautiful Forest Spirit. Something inside her chest ached and she stepped closer to Luna. The ache increased with the step and Ginny felt as if she had fire filling her up, inside out. The girls were the same height and they fit perfectly together, eye to eye. With a shuddering breath Ginny stepped even closer, if she tilted her head and leant forward 3 inches she could kiss her. 

2 inches. 

1.

Luna looked into Ginny's burning eyes and saw her eyes drift down to her lips and back up to her eyes. Luna didn't know much but she knew what THAT meant. They were so close now that Luna could feel the charge between them, electric.

Every doubt and worry fell away from Ginny and she closed the space between them completely. Everything seemed to fall into place as their lips brushed against each other. Instead of fire and burning passion Luna felt serene. A calm like coming home after a cold winters walk. Sitting by a gently warming fire. At last Luna understood the feeling she had been feeling for the last few _years_. It was the feeling of being loved and knowing it.

Love. The word echoed in Ginny's mind as she kissed Luna and her chest tightened painfully. She couldn't do this to Luna. It would break her.

Ginny pulled back from the kiss and looked into Luna's eyes. Luna could see panic rising in them, like a animal caught in the head lights and knowing their fate. Ginny stumbled back from Luna and pushed her away gently.  'I'm sorry Luna. I shouldn't have done that. Sorry, that was a mistake.' What was it that made her say the opposite of what she wanted to do? Ginny knew what it was. Luna had no idea.

As Ginny stumbled out of the Greenhouse, away from her, Luna felt her heart break into a million pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHA
> 
> I'M NOT SORRY


	6. The truth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one gets kinda deep. Ginny has a talk with Hermione and the truth is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjooooy <3

 

Hermione, Ron and Pansy were sitting in the common room together. Hermione was leaning against the back of the battered, old love seat that the three had claimed for their own. She was sitting in between Ron and Pansy, who were leaning against each other and fighting to stay awake. She was reading her revision notes to the  lazy two.  Hermione’s eyelids started to droop and she fought a yawn. Pansy was idly stroking her hair and Hermione was seconds from starting to purr. She felt Pansy’s hand stop moving and the common room was slowly filled with soft snores. The corners of Hermione’s lips twitched contentedly upwards and she felt herself drift off. 

 

 

Hermione was a light sleeper, had always been. She was always the first to wake up in her dorm in the morning, often rising before the morning bell. Because of this, Hermione was used to Ginny sneaking out late at night and could recognise her soft footfall immediately. When Ginny first started sneaking out, Hermione was worried. She saw dark circles under her eyes and two lines between her eyebrows that hadn’t been there before.  Hermione had seen this behaviour before, years ago, in the first year. Ginny looked like she had the same desperate, destroying energy as Harry had when he first discovered the Mirror of Erised. 

Hermione noticed her spacing out during breakfast, staring at Luna then looking guiltily away when she was asked a question that she hadn’t listened to. Hermione had decided that enough was enough, she would follow Ginny. 

Awake and lying in bed fully clothed, Hermione had listened out for the familiar pitter patter of soft foot steps. Looking back on it now, she realised that she was distracting herself with Ginny’s troubles, rather than focusing on her own.  
At last, Hermione had heard footsteps. She followed after her, keeping her distance but not letting her out of site. Ginny had stopped in front of the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room. It was then that Hermione had pieced together what was wrong. 

Everything had made sense: the staring at Luna, the disappearing into the Ravenclaw dorm. Hermione remembered sighing, she knew Ginny was struggling. But she hadn’t known why. She put it to new love.

 

 

It had been a long time since Hermione had been awoken by Ginny, she had taken to sleeping in the Slytherin girls dorm with Pansy (much to Ron’s annoyance, though they all knew he wouldn’t be able to even _think_ about sleeping if he were to share a bed with them). Hermione rose with a sense of deja vu. She heard sobs and footsteps. _Never_ a good combination. Hermione detangled herself from Pansy and Ron, Pansy murmured in her sleep and inclined her head towards Hermione. She looked so soft, lit only by the gentle fire light. Her lips were parted and she softly sighed. Hermione felt a familiar pang in her chest, one that she had long embraced and now only associated with happy warm evenings and falling asleep safe. 

Standing up, Hermione heard a shallow intake of breath behind her. 

‘I’ve done a bad thing Hermione’

Hermione shook her head. She went round the back of the seat and took the sobbing Ginny into her arms. She had the feeling that if she let Ginny go she would break into a million pieces. So, Hermione did the only thing she could do. She stood, holding Ginny, until the sun had come up and woken the birds. Until her legs felt like lead and her arms numb from holding her so tightly. Until Ginny’s sobs subsided and she started talking. 

‘I have done a bad thing Hermione, an awful thing. Luna has fallen in love with me and I cant do anything about it.’

Hermione felt Ginny stiffen against her and she knew that that was the first time she had uttered those words. 

‘When Harry and I broke up, it wasn’t pretty. I pretended to be fine, but I wasn’t. I was heartbroken and I felt truly alone. I know it wasn’t his fault. He’s gay, and there isn’t anything either of us can do about it. I was _so_ sad Hermione, you have to understand that. Fred had died, Harry had left me. I couldn’t stop the pain and I wanted it to end so bad that I would do anything _and did_. I found a solution. Imagine: there was a way to stop your self from ever loving again, from ever feeling heartbroken or devastated again. Turns out there _is_ a way.’ Ginny laughed bitterly and Hermione felt her blood run cold. Surely… _surely_ not.

 

Hermione broke the embrace they were in and took hold of Ginny’s hands. She looked at her eyes. They were full of raw pain.

‘No. Ginny… you didn’t… Did you?’ Hermione knew the answer before Ginny said it. 

‘I found the spell. It was in the restricted section. The spell said it would tear my heart, make me unable to love again. I would still be able to _feel,_ but I would never experience love or heart break ever again. I did it to myself one day in the dorm. You had all gone out to Hogsmeade. _That_ is why I have a scar running down my back. _I can’t love Hermione_. I realised what a mistake I was making half way through the spell. The pain was unbearable and I realised that living as a robot was going to be worse than living broken. But it was too late. The scar was there and I felt empty and cold. Slowly I noticed Luna fall for me. I really like her too but she _loves_ me. I tried to love her. Sure, I’m attracted to her. I think she is amazing and funny and caring and kind and loving. I know that I would love her if it wasn’t for my stupid mistake. But I can’t.’

‘I don’t understand. I’ve seen the notes from the spell that you are using. It is temporary, why?’

‘The first thing the spell says is that taking the scar away permanently won’t do anything. But it says that if you temporarily make it disappear, or if you meet your soulmate, you will feel love again. But on three conditions, your love is pure and true and you are worthy to have it back. Only one problem. I’m not worthy and the spell also says that it is impossible to temporarily get rid of scars. Luna’s method probably won’t work. I’m just desperately clutching at straws. I want to be able love her so much.’

‘You are worthy Ginny. You have suffered enough.’

‘And whose fault was that? Mine. I don’t deserve to love. No one who could be so stupid as to think that they were better than the most important emotion could ever be worthy of love.’

‘Don’t say that Ginny.’ Hermione felt tears on her cheek and she wondered when they fell. Her face felt numb.

‘I put Luna through pain. I put myself through pain. I… I just want to be h..human again’ Ginny sobbed, ‘h..h..help m..me Hermione.’

She collapsed on the floor, sobs racking her body.

Hermione knelt on the floor, her hand stroked circles on Ginny’s shaking back. Her mum had always done this when she needed to be comforted. 

Wait a second…Hermione did a strange, mental double take.

‘Wait.. Ginny I don’t want to get your hopes up. But didn’t you say that the spell would work for soulmates?’

‘Soulmates are practically a legend, the last pairing died centuries ago. And anyways, soulmates are meant to be perfect for each other and never love anyone else. I did this _because_ I loved someone else. And I’m killing Luna. If my love comes back.. Won’t my pain and heart break come back? I will just continue to love Harry.’

Ginny whispered the next bit ‘Sometimes I hate him for what he did to me.’

‘No, Ginny you don’t mean that.’

‘Maybe not. Nevertheless it will never wor-’ Hermione interrupted Ginny with an uncharacteristically angry voice.

‘I’m _sick_ of you saying that Ginny. You have to have faith. You have to _try_. That is what love is. Trying again and again because everything else doesn’t work. You can’t give up. Continue with this potion and maybe it will work, who knows. But what I _do_ know is that I will never stop helping you.’

Ginny looked up at her friend. She gave her a hug.

‘I would love you if I could Hermione.’ Ginny laughed.

Hermione stared in shock at Ginny then felt bubbles of giggles rise inside her. She erupted into laughter, wheezing. They fell against each other.

‘Whats wrong with us!’

‘I don’t know.’

The girls erupted into laughter again. Their stomachs hurt. Ginny felt a tap on her shoulder and she looked up. Pansy was standing there, smiling at them. Hermione wondered when she had woken up and how much she had heard.

‘Ginny, Luna is here for you. Um… I think she is pretty upset. She looks like she has been crying. I think you should talk to her.’

 

 

Ginny stood up and strode towards the door. 

 

 

Now or never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't actually know what the scar was from until I wrote this. It all kinda fell into place. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> I think I am putting out abut 1 chapter a week so I will try and continue to do that. :)
> 
> Also, I hate writing dialogue and this is pretty dialogue heavy so.. sorry if its awful.


	7. Luna is sad and oblivious.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna is sad and oblivious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter probably doesn't make sense.

_Earlier_

 

Luna stared in shock as Ginny ran from the greenhouse. Her chest ached as if she had been punched by a powerful spell. She scratched at her ribs, trying to release the awful, encompassing hurt that was spreading through her body. Questions and half-formed answers floated around Luna’s head. She couldn’t understand why something that felt that good and that right could ever be a mistake. It all started to hit her. Memories of feelings that she could never quite grasp the meaning of felt obvious and blatant now. Luna pressed her hand hard against her mouth. Sobs rose up in her and she tried her hardest to stifle them. Hot tears fell against her knuckles, white with how hard she was pressing. She gritted her teeth and bent over in pain. Luna had been rejected before; she had been bullied, told she was worthless. But _nothing, nothing, nothing_ had ever felt this bad. She now understood all those cheesy romance novels that she had previously laughed at and mocked. She had never understood before that heartbreak could really hurt. Usually Luna would go to Ginny when she felt sad but now: she felt truly alone. 

 

Luna was famous at the school from being shameless. She could go around wearing god-awful bottom belle jeans and a Christmas jumper that said ‘Dabbin’ through the snow’ on it and still not mind the stares or whispers. She had learnt to ignore them. Ginny often told Luna how admirable she thought it was that she could keep on going no matter what. In truth: Luna used to despise herself. When she was around 8 she started noticing how other ‘normal’ wizards often stared and laughed at her strange clothes or how her Mum and Dad acted. The other children, that she was made to play with at the park, put sand in her hair and called her mean names. She started to feel self-conscious and hated to go outside. Luna couldn’t work out what made her so different. All she wanted was to be accepted. She hated the fact that muggles and wizards alike distanced themselves from her. She started to hate herself.

Luna had learnt over time that people who couldn’t accept you for who you are weren’t worth having in your life. Since then, she had kept her resolve in accepting herself. But now, for the first time in years, she felt the almost nostalgic burn of self hatred bubble up inside her. 

Luna had been rejected and played so many times that the sting had lessened over time. Today, however, it seemed that The Universe had decided that now was a _bloody brilliant_ time for all her suppressed emotions to come spilling out. 

Luna cried until her eyes stung and her head ached. She lay pathetically on the tiled floor and screamed through clenched teeth. The Shy Vine recoiled from her, as if she was a hurt, feral animal. Ginny’s words of: ‘that was a mistake’ echoed through her head. She hadn’t reacted to anything this intensely since her mother had been taken from her. That made her feel even more pathetic. It wasn’t even her fault and yet, here she was sobbing on the dirty floor of a green house.

 

☾

 

At some point during the night, Luna must have fallen asleep because she woke up to soft light filtering through the screen. She groaned and sat up, glad for the fact that they had no school today  (someone had charmed all the doors shut on the classrooms and the teachers were still working out how to unstick them) . Her head throbbed painfully. Luna was surprised at how much she felt better, despite the pounding headache and puffy eyes. Sometimes it helps to let go of all your emotions every once in a while. Luna cringed at the memory of the previous night. It still hurt _a lot_ but she was able to properly think about it now.

 

After thinking for about 5 minutes, she had decided on what she was going to do. Luna never over-thought stuff. Over-thinking was for the weak and she was strong. (Luna had recently got Tumblr and she was loving the self love quotes. In fact, Ginny had confiscated her Tumblr recently because she kept telling her  “ _We are all born so beautiful, the greatest tragedy is being convinced we are not._ ” )

 

Luna’s face felt stiff and aching. But she had decided: she will go and speak to Ginny. It didn’t matter that she would never be in the sort of relationship that she wanted to be in. Their friendship was meant more than that. It wasn’t going to get ruined by a  ~~amazing~~ meaningless kiss. She was going to talk to Ginny. Maybe they could pretend it never happened?  ~~Maybe she misunderstood. Maybe Ginny _did_ like her. ~~

 

Luna thought about how ridiculous this situation was: if you told her yesterday morning that she was in love with Ginny she would have laughed. Now look at her. She started to laugh hysterically at the situation. Her laughter rang out clear and loud in the empty room. She realised she was acting madder than usual. Her laugh died away and she coughed awkwardly. Luna turned on an old rusty tap that was in the corner. Red water spluttered out of it. She waited until it ran clear and splashed some on her face to sooth it. Luna cupped some of it in her hands and drunk it. Drying her face on her jumper, she turned the tap off and stood up. Water from the tap trickled through the thin layer of soil on the stone tiles, darkening lines on the tiles. The trickles of water looked like tears running down a wizened, cracked face. She stood, mesmerised, for a moment. Luna decided to leave before she became any more emo and died her hair black or pierced her lip. She didn’t feel like herself. 

 

As she was stepping over the threshold, she noticed a small shrub of Dirigible Plums. Luna stepped over a fallen rake and crouched by the bush. She dug around in the pockets of her jeans (magically enlarged) and pulled out a pair of old earrings. Two shrivelled Dirigible Plums swung from the metal hooks. She poked them and they practically disintegrated, crumbling onto the dusty floor. Luna plucked two plums of roughly the same size off the bush. She pulled her wand out of her pocket and whispered a spell that she had learned a summer ago. _Internecto._ She had been experimenting with different earrings and had come across this handy little charm in her mums book. Luna watched in satisfaction as the metal and the leaves melded together until you couldn’t see when one began or ended.  She put them in and shook her hair back. Luna peered into a piece of dusty glass that was lying on a wooden work bench, next to a single boot with a deadly-looking rose growing out of it. Luna smiled weakly. At least she looked like herself.

 

Somehow her legs propelled her to the Gryffindor common room. She stood in front of the fat lady, unblinking for an unnaturally long time. Her mind was on  ~~Ginny~~ other things. The plump woman tapped on her gilded frame with bejewelled fingers and cleared her throat. Much to her chagrin Luna didn’t even acknowledge her. The lady’s brow furrowed in concern, this wasn’t the Luna she knew.  

‘Love? Are you ok? Luna dearie? You’re worrying me - Luna! You haven’t blinked in about three minutes. Fucking hell.’ The lady took a deep breath. ‘LUNA. Finally, I swear to God. She blinked, hallelujah. One of you children are going to be the death of me.’

‘Can you even die?’

‘Luna, Christ, you can’t ask a painting if they can die.’ A creak interrupted Luna’s next question and the Lady swung forward with an eye roll. Pansy stepped out of the hole. She looked concerned but her forehead smoothed over when she spotted Luna.

‘Ah, Luna. I thought I could hear you. Um… Ginny seems… quite upset. I mean…Christ. What the fuck have you done this time?’ The fat lady closed behind Pansy. She turned slightly away from them, as if to give them privacy. Luna could see her beady little eyes watching them in curiosity. 

‘Good morning to you too, Pansy. As friendly as always.’

‘Don’t avoid my question Luna. You don’t seem yourself.’

‘What the fuck am I supposed to do then Pansy? Talk about fairies? Giggle? Twirl around and fucking comment on the weather?’ She snapped.

Pansy took a step back, eyes wide.

‘Luna? You never-‘

‘Let my emotions show? Snap? Grumble like a fucking normal person? Well guess what, sometimes people get annoyed. Sometimes they snap. Even me. Get over yourself Pansy.’ Luna couldn’t believe she was saying this. She never got angry or snapped at anyone. She was surprised at how much she wanted it though. She needed to let go more. It was annoyingly refreshing. But she didn’t come here to be mean. 

‘Sorry Pansy. I’m just…’

The fat lady wasn’t even hiding looking at them now. She looked seconds away from pulling popcorn out and eating it in front of them. Oh God. This is going to be all that the paintings would be talking about for a week. Luna snapped at someone? What? Never!

Luna sniffed.

Pansy’s eyes softened. 

‘Its ok. I’m going to get Ginny. Just…don’t fuck this up Luna. You two have a good thing going.’

She stood expectantly in front of the Lady. She didn’t budge.

‘Password.’

‘Are you fucking with me? I just came out of there. I swear to god if you don’t open I will charm off your ears so you can never hear a fucking password ever again.’

‘You don’t actually need your outer ear to hear. It helps but-‘

The fat lady hastily swung open as Pansy pulled out her wand. The door swung behind her. Luna and the Fat Lady tried their hardest to not make eye contact. The silence stretched on. Luna didn’t normally feel awkward in silence. This must be a day for firsts.  They both started to talk at the same time but stopped when they realised the other was talking. Luna cleared her throat and tried again.

‘Niceweather huh?’

‘I wouldn’t know’

‘Oh shit. Sorry.’

The Fat Lady peered at Luna. 

‘That scary Slytherin girl was right. You don’t seem yourself today.’

‘Tough night’

‘Ah’

 

They relapsed back into silence. The lady started to hum. Luna’s headache worsened. 

 

‘Can you stop that?’

‘ _Someone_ woke up on the wrong side of the bed.’

Luna sighed. She really didn’t feel good. Her stomach was doing flips and she felt as if she had run a mile. Her legs wobbled and her knees knocked together. Out of the blue she remembered a picture of herself. She was hiding behind her dad when she was 8, her knees knobbly and knocking together. She wore a grubby yellow frock. That photo was taken by her mum and you could hear her mums laughter in the back round. It was taken shortly before her mums death. The picture was destroyed, along with loads of her pictures, when the house got blown up. Blinking herself out of the memory, she remembered her manners. 

‘Sorry. I just… Tough night?’

‘Yeah, you said.’

Silence once more. It stretched out over them both until Luna felt as if she was drowning in awkwardness. 

A familiar creak sounded and Luna gulped for air.

The portrait swung open and Ginny stepped out. Her face was marked with tear tracks. Her red hair was mussed up and knotted. Luna's fingers itched to smooth it down and run her fingers through the tangles, a nervous habit of hers that Ginny was always reprimanding her for.

 

Luna wanted to hug her and tell her that they were going to be ok.  But, she came here for a reason. Ginny opened her mouth.  Before Ginny could say anything Luna said the only thing she practised saying.

‘I’m sorry. It was a mistake. We shouldn’t have done it. Lets just stay friends. Forget about it.’

 

‘Oh. Ok.’

 

Luna stepped forward and took Ginny into her arms. Ginny sighed against her, rustling the small hairs on the back of her neck.

 

‘Luna. Theres something I should tell you-’

‘Another time. We have a potion to make, or have you forgotten.’

Luna stepped back, giggling. The awkwardness between them subsided a little.

Ginny gave a small smile. It melted away a bit more.

‘Ok. We can make it today.’

‘Yay! Lets get going then! We have to make it quick if it is going to get done.’

Luna grabbed Ginny’s hand and they walked off, they started chatting away mindlessly. It was as if nothing had ever happened.

 

Ginny choked back a sob. She passed it for a cough. 

 

The Fat Lady sighed deeply.

 

They walked on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used an online Latin dictionary to make the spell. So it probably doesn't mean what I think it does. Strangly enough, I'm not fluent in Latin.
> 
> Also, I edited the tags so the back round relationships are in additional tags. I realised that if someone was looking up one of the back round ships they might be pissed if this appears, because it is mostly Linny and Drarry (more Drarry in later chapters).
> 
> This chapter is kind of fucked up. I haven't written down a plot so I'm just making this up as I go along.
> 
> I will probably upload a new chapter at some point.
> 
> I hope you are enjoying this mess. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated but do whatever the fuck you want.
> 
> (I am really tired. Is it obvious?)
> 
> *side note* Dabbin' through the snow' actually exists. We are all destined for hell. Wtf is humanity.


	8. Potions and Genies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finish the potion and there also happens to be a man made out of smoke.

It was three days till the party and two till the potion would be finished. It took two nights to finish simmering. 

It had been less than 6 hours since Luna had her heart broken and less than 50 minutes since Ginny had resolved she would tell Luna the truth. Luna's heart was still broken and Ginny’s resolve was being steadily ignored. To say that everything was fine and dandy between them would be the understatement of the century. But, somehow, both of them seemed content to forget about it. They had both shoved their worries to the outermost corners of their minds and were acting as if nothing had happened. 

 

Luna was sprawled out on the stone work bench that they had set up on. They were in an empty potions class room located deep in the dungeons. A ‘anonymous’ blonde, grumpy Slytherin had given them the intel that it was here, after making them them promise they would tell no one. The room was about 10 strides in length and width. It housed two work benches, a small store cupboard and enough spiders and cobwebs to give Ron nightmares for the rest of his life. 

 

Luna was crushing the Shy vine while Ginny boiled some pickled Forgetmeplease flowers. They were easy enough to obtain, it turned out that Slughorn has never heard of the potion and he handed over the majority of the ingredients with out any questioning. Ginny secretly thought he was just humouring them but she hadn’t mentioned that to Luna. 

 

 

Luna righted the scarf that she had tied around her nose and mouth. The flowers would induce memory loss if you were exposed to them while boiling. To keep safe they had performed filter spells on some old Gryffindor scarfs that Ginnyhad found under Ron’s bed. Ginny really didn’t want to know why he had a plastic bag full of them. She especially didn’t want to now why Pansy knew he had them.

 

In 6th year Luna had worked with some Forgetmeplease flowers and had taken her mask off, only to wake up 3 hours later with no recollection of the lesson or anything that had happened after it. (She had been too scared to ask why she woke up with a feather boa round her neck and red ink all over her hands). 

 

Luna paused crushing for a moment and watched as the blue leaves shrivelled up, oozing black pus into the water. Luna considered taking off her scarf and losing recollection of everything that happened. She imagined the sharp, sweet smell filling her nostrils and burning her throat. She wondered how much she would have to inhale to forget too days of painful memories. Maybe they could revert back to how they were before. Sneaking a look at Ginny, Luna's hand hovered at the knot behind her head. Her fingers brushed the woollen material and she bit her lip.Ginny looked up and Luna dropped her hand as if was burnt. She shook the negative thoughts out of her head and imagined them swarming out of the classroom. Like…. mean flies?

 

The potion swirled and a whirlpool formed in the middle, the black ooze spiralling into the vortex of water. The potion lightened and became a pleasant violet colour. With a nod from Ginny they both untied their scarfs, it was giving off a buttery smell. 

 

 

Luna and Ginny chattered blithely away as they worked.

‘It is so convenient that a student decided today was going to be the day they locked all the classrooms’ Ginny laughed.

‘Even more convenient that they left this classroom and Greenhouse 3 alone.’

‘Maybe we have a secret conspirator, trying to help us out.’ Ginny’s eyes sparkled and she jokingly addressed the room.

‘If anyone here has been helping us come out. We will award you with-’ Luna started giggling but the laughter died from her mouth when the store cupboard in the corner shook.

‘What the fuck’ Ginny said ‘I was joking, is anyone actually helping us’

Ginny handed her spoon to Luna and instructed her to continue stirring: once clockwise, thrice anticlockwise.

‘If you are, thats awfully sweet of you but.. thats a little stalkerish?’

The cupboard shook violently in response, banging loudly against the stone wall. 

Luna followed Ginny with her eyes as she approached the shaking cupboard. It was only now that Luna realised it was wrapped in chains that were giving off purple fumes. The chains snaked and hissed.

 

‘Ginny be careful, it looks like that cupboard is meant to be kept shut. Maybe a Heliopath is trapped in there, they get a little fiery when threatened’ 

Ginny decided that today was not the day to argue about the existence of Heliopaths and continued to cautiously step forwards.

The chains on the dark wood wardrobe tightened, causing hairline fissures to spiderweb though the wood. Curling smoke was hissing out of, not the chains, but the gaps between the doors. Luna watched, wide eyed as the tendrils curled around Ginny's ankle.

Before she could shout out a warning Ginny had sent out a spark of ice through the smoke, diffusing it through the room. The smoke didn’t smell unpleasant but instead of incense and a sweet smell that lingered in the back of their throats.

 

Luna casted a quick spell on the potion, for it to keep stirring, and walked over to where Ginny was standing. She kept space between them, suddenly mindful of all the careless touches that they used to share. The cupboard stilled suddenly and then, as quickly as it stopped shaking, the chains on the wood snapped. The wood bulged out and Ginny just had time to shout out a warning and pull Luna down under a table beside her before the cupboard burst open, sending splinters of wood flying in every direction. One of the chains whipped into Luna’s ankle, shooting hot white pain up her leg.

 

She hardly winced, not wanting to miss the sight that was happening around her. She did, however, have enough sense in her to pull out her wand and point it towards the smoking remains of the cupboard. 

 

‘What is this’ Ginny whispered beside her ‘Fucking Narnia 2.0, the version where they blow up the cupboard before everything can get freaky? I swear to god. If a fucking lion emerges from there I will spell its head off. I don’t give a shit if it can talk or not.’

‘You want to kill Aslan? He doesn’t deserve to die a second time.’ Luna said incredulously.

‘I’ve never even read-’ Ginny’s mouth dropped in awe and Luna never found out what Ginny never read because she was too enthralled by what was happening.

 

The purple smoke that had rolled over the floor and up the walls was moving together, towardsa point in front of the destroyed cupboard. They watched in awe as the smoke collected, forming shapes that melded together. A blurred outline of a man was formed. It sharpened as the smoke compressed. Before them stood a purple man with large curling eyebrows. He was wearing a suit and smoke hissed out of the leg holes at the bottom, he seemed to have no feet. 

 

‘I’m not normally one for stating the obvious’ said Ginny ‘But is that a fucking Genie?’

‘Well no shit, my darling’ The genie said. Its voice was disappointingly ordinary, if a little breathy. 

Luna crawled out from under the table and solemnly bowed her head.

‘Hello Genie, is there a reason you have er… graced us with your presence?’

‘Well, you want a wish love?’

Ginny butted in before Luna could say anything.

‘Don’t you usually give three?’

 

‘Sorry sweetie but I just spent 60 years with out performing wishes, I don’t exactly think I’m up for giving three. I just spent a week in that cupboard waiting.’

The genie swept a hand through his spiky hair, the tips of his fingers sparked purple flames that danced across his scalp.

 

‘Sorry sir.. Why didn’t you come out sooner then?’ Luna politely asked. She didn’t really understand what was happening. Land, wish giving Genies didn’t exist. River genies did but they were hardly the muggle version. 

 

‘Haha. I did that more than 7 centuries ago my love.’ Luna blinked confusedly and Ginny let out a laugh.

 

‘Sorry again but.. you don’t exist.’

Luna held her breath waiting to be smote (smitten? smiteted?).

 

‘But I do. Unless I am having a very vivid and very boring dream I am pretty sure I am here, darlings. In the 15th century everyone wanted their own genie, we were in high demand. We were giving out wishes in buckets. This wasn’t a good idea. The wizards and us alike soon realised the world was quickly becoming full of chaos. There became a ban, no wizard was allowed to pay for a Genie’s service. I’m sure you see the loophole in that. We were enslaved and made to work laboriously at magic. The government caught on to what was happening and the world filled even more so with chaos. We were like a drug to them, they would always want more. And so, the government did the only thing they could think to do. Instead of releasing us back to our realms to live out our lives, they sent out soldiers and killed nearly all of us.My boyfriend and I were the only ones in our 2 families that survived. The rest of the survivors and us have been hiding out. We occasionally get summoned to places when we are really needed. I’m sure you have never heard about this in history: the magical government destroyed all signs that we ever existed and all signs that they wiped out nearly an entire species. We were soon forgotten.’

 

While he was speaking, the Genie had drawn a long pipe out of his pocket and was smoking it. He spoke with no emotion in his voice and his face was blank.

 

Ginny was the first to speak.

‘I.. I…We are so sorry. I can’t believe that…’

 

The Genie smiled sadly. The smoke from his pipe mingled with his own body, mesmerising swirls of purple and grey.

 

Luna was lost for words. She was more than angry that this could of happened and saying sorry felt like down playing it. Her throat felt dry and shy coughed nervously. 

 

‘Don’t feel like you have to apologise. I mean… I’m angry at your ancestors, not you.’

He coughed.Deep purple smoke curled from his lips. ‘I don’t need apologises, I need change. Actually… apologises are nice too’ He joked. 

‘I know it sounds trivial compared to what happened. But, I know someone in the government. Well, in fact, he is the minister of magic. I know he can’t undo the deaths, but I assure you he will try his hardest to help.’ Luna knew Kingsley would be furious when he found out about this. She just hoped he could help.

The Genie smiled sadly again at that. He looked marginally more hopeful but still seemed to carry the burden of his family and friends deaths on his shoulders.

Not for the first time, Luna contemplated the corruptness of their government.

 

The girls and him stayed talking for a bit. He seemed just as confused as they were as to why he was here.

‘I usually get summoned to places where I am needed… so I will probably just stay here for a bit. This room is rather nice, the fires have better smoke than Below. And anyway, I can contact my boyfriend easily.’ Luna itched to ask more about the Below but she felt they had asked enough intrusive questions for one day.

 

Ginny’s forehead furrowed and she seemed to remember something. 

‘Why did you come out of a cupboard wrapped in chains?’

The genie looked over to the pile of wood chips and chains. 

 

‘Probably used to be a Connecting Point’ He contemplated ‘They destroyed most but some were half arsed. People are lazy I guess. Anyway, no matter, it supplied an excellent dramatic entrance.’

 

‘And nearly gave me a heart attack’ Ginny muttered into Luna's ear. Luna covered her smile with her hand. The Genie (they really needed to ask his name) looked curiously between them. 

 

‘Do you girls have any sort of wishes? Any life goals.’

Luna saw Ginny glance at her out of the corner of her eye. 

The Genie seemed to notice and a look of understanding passed his face. 

‘Sorry love could you step outside for a second’ Genie said, looking kindly at Luna.

 

Luna quickly crossed the room, softly closing the door behind her. Before it could completely close, a wicked thought crossed her mind. She leant in and pressed her ear to the crack between the stone wall and heavy, wooden door.

 

Low voices sounded from inside the room. One of smoke and one of air. 

The Genie was speaking ‘-orry love. It can’t be done, not even a wish can undo that kind of magic’ His voice was laced with sorrow and Luna felt instantly bad for eavesdropping but she just couldn’t pull away. What magic? Is this about Ginny’s scar?

 

Ginny’s voice was hushed and Luna leant in to catch what she was saying, strains of her whispered voice met her ears.

‘-i’m just so desperate Sir Genie. I can’t even look at her.’ The Genie made a sympathetic noise and Luna felt the undeniable chill that you get when you realise people are talking about you.

 

‘Something tells me that everything is going to end up just fine darling. I think that - oh shit.’

‘What. Are you ok?’

‘Yes. I’m fine - I’ll come back in a few days. I’m being called. So sorry. Something has gone wrong with a border Below, something to do with Muggles finding an entrance. Sorry love, I have to go. Good Lu-‘

 

The air pressure rose and Luna's ears popped.

 

Luna heard a sniffling sound and she realised with a lurch that Ginny was crying. She was torn between going in and comforting her or staying outside and waiting for her to call her in. She didn’t know what her boundaries were anymore.

  
After a minute of stifled crying, Ginny seemed to pull herself together.

 

‘Luna’ Ginny’s voice cracked and she coughed, calling again. 

Luna came in and tried to pretend she didn’t see her red rimmed eyes while Ginny explained why the Genie wasn’t here.

 

***

 

‘Done!’ 

It was one day before the party and the potion was finally finished. Ginny grinned at Luna over the finished vials of potion (Luna still didn’t understand why Ginny wanted this so much, she was quite certain it was not the reason Ginny had told her. Ginny never got self cautious and she wore her other scars with pride). 

 

Their relationship had smoothed out a lot in the past couple of days. They were now exchanging casual touches but were still yet to Talk About It.

 

Ginny was fine on the inside but on the inside, every time she looked at Luna, she got waves of nausea and sweaty palms. She was still nervous that they had fucked up their friendship. She didn’t understand why her chest hurt every time Luna caught her glances.

 

It was 10 at night and so they had a day tomorrow to make sure the potion wouldn’t wear off and test it.

 

‘Should I try it now?’ Ginny inquired nervously. So much was riding on this stupid potion.

 

Luna nodded, just as nervous.

 

Ginny reached out and picked up a vial of silver liquid. It swirled purple and flashed back to silver again. The substance seemed confused as to whether it was a liquid or gas. It rippled and reminded Ginny of liquid mercury, but less poisonous (hopefully).

 

The vial clinked against one of the others. She brought it to her lips and let the silver fluid fall pass her lips. It coated her tongue and slipped easily down her throat. Tingles shot down her spine and her head spun, she gripped the edge of the table. The tingles spread across her body and she giggled at the sensation.

 

Her vision faded and she blinked furiously. Luna’s concerned voice sounded as though she was very far away. 

 

‘Ginny? God- Ginny!’

 

Everything faded to black. The next thing knew , she was being lowered onto the stone table. Luna's hands were warm against her neck and back and she leant into the touch. She blinked and smiled up at Luna. Tears were cascading down the others face and it was creased with panic. When Luna saw she was awake, the relief she saw on her face is immense. 

 

‘God Ginny’ She sniffled ‘I thought… I thought… it was like my mum again. I should never let you have it. My God’ Luna broke down into tears again and before Ginny could stop herself she was reaching up to brush them from her face. Her hand caressed Luna's face. Luna leant into her hand and closed her eyes. 

 

Ginny feels another wave of dizziness pass through her. Her breath stutterd.

‘I’m fine Luna. It was just an after effect. It’s ok’

Luna nodded and wiped the tears from her face. Ginny’s hand fell from her face and she stared up at Luna in awe. She looked so beautiful, the dancing flames, from the fire beneath the cauldron, lit up her hair. It shone, golden, framing her pale skin. 

The tear tracks glistened on her face and Ginny sat up. 

 

The red head suddenly realised how little space there was between them. Every nerve felt like fire and she could _feel_ the space between them. Her palms sweat and her heart pounded.

 

Luna stepped back and Ginny could no longer count each individual fleck in her blue-grey eyes. 

‘Do you want to see if the spell works’ Luna’s voice was hushed and she looked away from Ginny’s heavy stare. 

 

‘Sure’ Ginny breathed. She felt ridiculous. Maybe the side effects from the potion were still present because she felt _weird?_

 

Ginny turned and pulled her hair over her shoulder. 

‘Could you… look for me.?’

 

Luna nodded then realised Ginny couldn’t see her and affirmed. Her hands brushed the bottom of Ginny’s shirt and Ginny shivered. 

Her hands were warm as she pushed the shirt up and Ginny could feel every place they were touching.

 

‘Where is it?’

Ginny’s eyes were closed and she was so focused on not shivering and not hoping that she didn’t hear Luna until she repeated herself. 

‘Oh, goes to the small of my back’

 

Luna’s fingers skirted over her skin and Ginny let out a shuddering breath. She was so hopeful. 

 

‘There is nothing there. Ginny it worked-‘

Luna was cut of by Ginny turning around abruptly. Her face was 1 inch from Luna’s. 

 

Ginny grabbed Luna’s shirt and pulled her forward. Then they were kissing and it was better than the last time. Better than every time Ginny had ever kissed someone. Ginny pulled back a minute later and looked into Luna's eyes. They are filled with love.

 

Ginny leant back in and they were kissing again. Her hand was tangled in Luna's bright hair and she pulled back once more to lean her forehead against Luna’s, catching her breath.

 

‘I love you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know how to write the genies back story - I didn't want to down play it. So sorry if that is really bad. I also managed to accidentally change tense (i'm really tired) half way through. I changed it but... there are probably a lot of mistakes.
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


	9. Shameless Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter... a lot of kissing ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any grammatical mistakes or any accidental switching in tense. (i'm sorry if it's awful)
> 
> Also, let me know if you spot any mistakes. Plot-wise or grammatical.

 

It took Luna and Ginny (who were doing a great job of playing the in love teens that they were) one and a half hours to finish putting the potions in vials and clean up. This was little to do with the enormity of the job its self but instead the giddiness that they both felt. Having their feelings requited was _bloody brilliant_. Every minute or so Ginny would catch Luna's eye and they would start kissing again. She lost count after their fifth, sixth, seventh kiss. 

 

They had just finished clearing up and Luna had accio-ed the cauldron and leftover supplies back to a dungeon supply cupboard. Her hair was mussed up and her grin spilled over half of her face. Ginny ached to smooth the wispy, blonde strands from her forehead and now she could. She tucked the hair behind Luna's ear. Ginny stepped up to her, winding freckled arms around her waist, she rested her chin on Luna’s shoulder; blonde hair tickled her face. Ginny pressed her mouth to Luna’s neck. 

 

‘Hey.’ She whispered.

‘Hi,’ Luna murmured, turning around in her arms. She looped her hands around Ginny's neck and leaned in, until she was close enough to count every individual freckle on Ginny’s face. The corners of Ginny’s mouth quirked up when she saw Luna’s crossed eyes and she kissed Luna, giggling. As they kissed, one of Luna’s hoop earrings got tangled in Ginny's fiery hair. Ginny laughed, untangling it while trying to keep her lips pressed to Luna’s simultaneously. They couldn’t kiss properly as they were laughing too much but Ginny decided, there and then, that those are the best kisses. The young ones when you are too drunk off glee and love that you can do little more than rest your foreheads together and hold onto each other, your stomachs and hearts aching. 

 

Ginny could hardly believe how lucky she was and she felt almost overwhelmed with the love that the scar had withheld. It felt as though all the trivial moments of their pasts were flooding in on her with new light and vivid colours. She stared at Luna in awe. The object of her wonder, whose hair resembled a halo, speculated whether there was something on her face. She touched her cheek self-consciously. Ginny shook her head. 

‘The other side,’ She leaned in, conspiratorially.

 

Luna scrubbed at it with the back of her hand. 

‘Nope,’ Ginny said. ‘Still there. All over your face.’

‘What is?’ Luna wiped her face on the hem of a scarf, they were too tangled to be able to distinguish whose it was.

‘Beauty, its all over your face.’ Ginny winked sleazily and burst out laughing. 

Luna pretended to look annoyed but failed, the corners of her mouth twitched reluctantly. Her body shook with repressed laughter.

‘Has that ever worked for you?’ Luna giggled.

 

‘No but… I guess it worked for you?’ 

‘Nah. It didn’t, I-’

‘Yah! I knew it!’ Ginny interrupted, ‘I knew you were only here for my body! Fuck you!’ Ginny had still not grown out of the naive phase where she thought that using expletives made her grown up.

 

Laughter filled the room, bouncing off the stone walls. 

 

Luna pulled Ginny into hug. Ginny, not wanting to break her sleazy character just yet, winked once more. Her breath tickled Luna’s ear as she leaned in. 

‘Its understandable really. I mean my body is quite marvellous. If I were you I would-‘

‘Shut up.’ Luna sniggered.

‘Make me.’

Luna happily obliged. She kissed her abruptly, knocking her nose against Ginny’s. 

‘I’ve always wanted to say that,’ murmured Ginny after Luna pulled back.

‘Same.’ Luna made an odd squealing noise in the back of her throat, the sort that one might make when reading fluffy fan-fiction in public. 

Ginny raised a eyebrow at her (she had perfected that recently and hadn’t gotten over the novelty yet). Luna shrugged cheerfully.

‘Just exciting, thats all.’

 

‘If we are doing cheesy then…’

A pause for dramatic effect.

‘You are the butter to my bread; the lightning to my thunder; the mate to my soul; the cheese dip to my Dorito; the ao3 to my Tumblr; the bird to my worm; the- thats all I’ve got.’

‘Good.’ A giggle. Luna swayed from side to side, something that Ginny had noticed she did when happy.

‘You love me really.’ Ginny was really enjoying saying that. She wondered if she would ever get bored of it.

‘Yep. Ew we’re are being so soft and soppy. Must be the potion fumes.’ Luna nodded wisely.

‘I know, right! When did we turn into some trashy fanfic?’

Ginny pondered breaking the forth wall for a short moment before kissing Luna again.

 

 

***

 

 

They walked back to the Gryffindor dorm, hand in hand. Luna and Ginny bickered cheerfully on their way and made use of many alcoves (brilliant kissing spaces).

Luna swung their hands enthusiastically, accidentally hitting a fifth year Gryffindor.

‘Oh, Sorry!’

‘Watch it you crazy bitch’ He spat. Wow, the Gryffindors are a little…. snakey at the moment. A bespectacled Hufflepuff gave him a quelling look.

Luna quickly shushed Ginny (who looked as if she was ready to spill some blood) with a nudge and gave him her battiest smile.

‘Watch out, I think I saw a Inferno Kraken Spirit near here the other day and they don’t take kindly to rude little boys.’ She looked off in the empty space towards his right and winked.

The Hufflepuff snorted and shared a knowing look with Luna. She looked back over to the boy and waved at the air next to him.

The boy followed her gaze and swallowed nervously. He scurried off, muttering to his friend. 

‘Fuckin' crazy bitch, just punched me out of nowhere. She gets crazier every year, heard she was put in St Mungo's once. So batty…’

Ginny thankfully didn’t here the second sentence. If she had, Luna worried that the stone wall would be decorated red by now.

 

‘The fuck is an Inferno Kraken Spirit?’ Ginny said, shooting a glare of knives, lasers and military flails at the back of the fifth year's head. The boy stared back, looking right through her. 

‘No such thing, at least I hope not. I was just saying words. Convincing huh? Maybe I erroneously said an actual creature.’

 

‘Doubt it, love. Since when did you use words like erroneous?’

 

‘I am an intellectual, Gin. I am the antithesis of an imbecile. I am implacable in my journey to sound epigrammatic.’

 

‘Don’t you have to have wit to be epigrammatic?’ Ginny said, for the sake of disagreeing. It was always fun to squabble with Luna, she never took it to heart and always knew when to stop. It was a competition, of sorts, between them. Who got the winning, wittiest remark was awarded a point. Ginny was winning at the moment with 21-19. (don’t tell Ginny that Luna is counting)

 

‘I have plenty wit,’ Luna said, indignantly. ‘I am as witty as Oscar Wilde.’

 

‘No.’

 

‘I’m as gay as Oscar Wilde.’

 

‘…No?’

 

‘No? Thats all you got?’ 

 

Ginny grinned mischievously and pushed Luna into a shadowed alcove. A second year watched Luna being pushed back with a bewildered expression. He shook his head and walked on.

 

Ginny pushed Luna against the wall, kissing her fiercely. The cool of the plaster balanced the fire of Ginny. Luna leaned forward, deepening the kiss. 

 

‘Alright you win.’ Luna said, though she didn’t mind exactly. 22-19

 

‘Wasn’t even a competition, you just wanted me to kiss you.’

 

Luna blushed shyly and hid her face in the crook of Ginny’s neck.

 

‘Maybe…’ She muttered. Ginny wrapped her arms around Luna's waist and hooked her chin over her shoulder. Luna thought losing a  very ~~important~~ stupid competition was worth it if this was the result. 

 

‘Do you want to go back to the dorms?’ Luna asked. 

 

‘Luna! We haven’t even been on a date yet. Honestly, where is your chivalry?’

 

Luna’s face burned, florid. ’N.. no.. That’s not what I meant! I want to wine and dine you first. Not that I’m assuming there will be a first, of course! I… I.. I don’t want to assume. Of course I would be flattered but.. but if that isn’t what you want. I’m fine with a simply romantic relationship. I’m all for an asexual relationship! I meant if you wanted to go and hang out. Read maybe, innocent reading. I.. I.. Oh God. I’m never this flustered, Ginny Weasley what have you done to me?’

 

Tears streamed down Ginny’s cheeks. Her slim frame shook with laughter.

‘You’re so easily wound up Luna.’ 

‘Am not!’ Luna felt as if she could fry an egg on her cheeks.

‘I’m cool,’ She pressed on, ‘Fuck the police! Stick it to the man. I only buy organic produce and am against capitalism! Don’t be a conformist!’ Luna pressed her middle and ring finger to her palm and proudly showed it off. 

‘I think you’re trying to go for two different things at once, Loons.’ Ginny said fondly. 

_Loons. Loons. Loons. How had Luna never noticed how cute that was! Loons!_

 

_Loons._

 

_***_

 

More and more people stared at Luna and Ginny as they walked down the hallway. Ginny noticed that they were only looking at Luna, bemusedly staring at her swinging arm. And at her hand, clasped in Ginny’s. Ginny shook it off, labelling it as prejudice and nothing more. Many girls held hands or linked arms in the corridors, it often didn’t mean anything. Mostly people were alright with gay relationships, since Harry accidentally came out last year. Some of the earlier years used 'gay' as an insult but mostly opinions were kept to themselves. It didn’t make coming out any easier, however.

 

Luna continued, oblivious to the stares and whispers. Her hand was warm in Ginny’s, not uncomfortably so.

 

 

 

 

Draco lay on a sofa in the Gryffindor common room. His head lay on Harry’s lap. Harry was running his tanned hands through Draco’s blonde shock of hair, he had grown it out a bit. It was long enough to be put in a man bun now. When he wore it like that Harry was always more  ~~jealous~~ protective. Not because people made fun of it but because it _really cute_ and attracted a lot of men and women. Draco liked the added length. Harry _loved_ it. His strong, gentle hands were forever running through Draco’s hair. 

‘Draco?’

‘Yeah?’

‘I love you, you know that right?’

Draco’s eyes flickered open and squinted up at Harry.

‘What have you done this time?’ Draco grumbled, indignant that Harry’s hands had stopped moving.

‘Nothing. What! Am I not allowed to tell my boyfriend that I looooove him?’ A smirk that was uncannily like the Weasley twin stretched across Harry’s cheeks.

Draco hid his own beam with his hand and patted Harry’s cheek with the other, to Harry’s chagrin. He still couldn’t get over the fact that _Potter_ was his boyfriend. The word never failed to send shivers up his spine. _Boyfriend, boyfriend. Boyfriend!_

‘Sure, just keep on massaging my head.’ He replied.

 

Draco doggedly ignored Harry’s mumbled complaints and closed his eyes once more. Aside from the fact that they both were in a loving relationship, not much had changed between the two since before they were together. Sure, Draco had sorted through his priorities and tried hard not to be a  spoilt brat bitch anymore, but they sometimes acted as if nothing had changed. 

 

Draco had always been grateful for Harry, he had grounded him as soon they had spoken in the corner of Madam Malkin’s. 

 

Harry had managed to convince him to not take his Father’s every word as law anymore. Draco had been slowly swayed into seeing his Father for what he was. An ‘abusing bastard’, as Harry called him after he found a letter from Lucius in Draco’s trunk.

Draco had never said it, as it felt like too much of an excuse, but he had never believed any of the purist bullshit that the Malfoy family spewed on the daily. He had long got over his juvenile thinking that Parents Were Always Right. What Harry had really convinced him was to not _fear_ his father anymore and to actually stand up to him. Physically and not just in his head. Sometimes he had to pinch himself he felt so lucky to have Harry. 

 

There were many perks to not acting like a dick all the time and Draco decided to make a list one boring afternoon:

 

  1. Harry
  2. Being liked
  3. Standing up for what he believed in
  4. Using his brain for things other than perfectly crafted petty insults
  5. Did he mention Harry?
  6. He hated himself less
  7. He saw his family for what they were
  8. HARRY



 

But, other than all that, things with him and Harry stayed quite the same. They still shot insults at each other in the corridors. These were now light hearted and fond. They still had Wizard duels in the middle of the night, except these ones normally ended quite differently as to how they used to ;). 

Harry still stalked and obsessed over Draco (when Hermione let it slip that Harry still stalked him with the Mauraderes map, well, he couldn’t get over it for days).

 

There was still a bit of tension between Ron and Draco, naturally, but now it was more directed to Harry and Draco’s PDA and soppiness then anything else. 

 

Draco was considering melting into the sofa, he was so relaxed, when Luna stepped through the portrait. 

Harry’s deep voice shook Draco from his slumbers. He half listened as his boyfriend (boyfriend!) asked Luna if she was looking for Ginny. Luna said something on the lines of Gin being behind her. Harry tensed up in confusion. Draco opened his eyes and sat up, ready to greet the two girls, when he saw that Harry was wearing his i-can’t-tell-if-someone-is-taking-the-piss-or-if-i-am-missing-something-face. 

 

Draco glanced towards the doorway. Luna, looking thoroughly kissed, stood there completely alone. He frowned in confusion, turning to share a bemused look with Harry. 

Harry’s glasses flashed once as he moved his head and Draco’s eyes widened. He reached out to grip his boyfriend's chin, ignoring grumbled protests and stared into the glass. Unmistakable, if a little blurry, Harry’s glasses reflected two girls, standing in the doorway of the common room. One blonde and one with fiery red hair.

Harry pulled his head out of Draco's grasp and fixed him with an enquiringly, fond look. Draco's brain was working so fast that surely Harry could hear the cogs turning. He snuck another glance at the empty air next to Luna.

Draco slipped his hand in one of his magically enlarged pocket and drew out a glinting object. He inconspicuously handed Harry the comb (he always kept one in his pocket incase of hair emergencies). 

‘Huh? Is my hair that bad, I-’

Draco shushed him and flipped it over, showing a mirror on the flat of the comb. He nodded over to the love seat opposite them. Luna had entered the room and settled herself onto it. She seemed to be staring at empty space fondly. Draco heard whisps of a one-sided conversation on Nargles. 

Harry stared at the mirror. His green eyes widened and he turned to direct a shit-eating grin at Draco.

Draco grinned back, this was going to be _so much fun._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> Updates are as infrequent as ever.


End file.
